Current workspaces or remote desktop applications are provisioned for organizing and sharing files, and are commonly used as business communication tools for assigning tasks, scheduling meetings, and maintaining business information that is available across remote desktop terminals. Generally, virtual or remote desktop clients may span across multiple monitors only when the native operating system and device the client is executed on support multiple screens. In order to support a large number of collocated devices, such as a wall of multiple mobile devices (e.g., multiple televisions, tablet computers, e-books, etc.), where any number of the devices is running a different set of clients, a need exists to provide a method to display the same screen simultaneously on all devices, display the same screen expanded on multiple devices, provide multiple virtual windows or screen-desktops to increase screen real estate, and the like.